


Go on and light me like a cigarette

by smallbump



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Davenzi, F/M, M/M, druck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: Hanna's throwing a masquerade and with a goal for the night to get Matteo and David together.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Go on and light me like a cigarette

Matteo stares at himself in the mirror and wonder how the hell he could agree to this ridiculous costume, let alone a group costume! And it’s not even a group costume that makes sense when they’re standing next to each other, and it’s a funny thing. They’re just wearing the same costume. That is all. 

It barely even looks like an armour, and with his slinky body, it’s hard to make it look good either way. 

He didn’t even want to go tonight, masquerade parties are not his thing. 

”Matteo! Let’s go buddy!” Abdi shouts from the other room, wearing the same kind of armour that Matteo is. As does Jonas and Carlos. 

”Dude, how awesome are our costumes?!” Carlos says excitedly, and the others cheer loudly. 

Jonas puts an arm around Matteo and ruffles his hair, ”Come on Luigi, it’ll be fun!” 

It’ll be fun. Like he hasn’t heard that before. 

Hanna is the first to greet them by the door, hugs three of them and kisses the fourth. She’s wearing something that resembles a ladybug and she looks nice, Matteo tells her that too when she’s done with Jonas. 

”Thanks Matteo! David is here,” she says in his ear. Telling Hanna about his latest crush was a big mistake because she is invested. And she actually makes an effort to do something to get them closer to each other. Which is equally terrifying and exciting for Matteo. He’d be more comfortable with it knowing if David liked him back or not. 

He pushes her in the side and frowns, he’d rather not meet David in this ridiculous costume because this isn’t flattering at all. 

Though it might not happen as the house is packed with people and Matteo plans on drinking in a corner yet again. 

”I bet he’ll think you look so cute! And you should see his costume, he’s a prince!” 

Lovely. Matteo looks like shit and David is _a fucking prince._

As the night moves on, Matteo realises it’s quite impossible to both hide from David and wanting to see what he looks like. At first he stood by the other boys because apparently they needed to show off their awesome costume and Matteo is unfortunately not capable of going against his friends. 

Every once in a while, Hanna walks by and chats with them, mainly asking Matteo if he’s talked to David yet. He hasn’t even seen David yet. Not even a glimpse. 

”Not that it matters,” he adds when Hanna’s raised eyebrows and wide smile are right up in his face.   
”Why don’t we go look for him then?” She suggests but Matteo strongly disagrees.   
”Our costume works better if we’re all together,” he says and gestures to his three idiots to best friends. 

Hanna’s not buying it, ”You and I both know y’all look ridiculous. I love Jonas but this is real bad.” And it’s not like Matteo can argue with that. 

Matteo downs the rest of his beer, hoping the alcohol will quickly stream out in his blood and he’ll be able to loosen up a bit on the dance floor. Hanna pulls at his arms and he smiles at her, a smile of gratitude towards her for genuinely trying with him. Matteo dances with her the best he can, spins her around and everything. They even laugh against each other’s shoulders. And then, Matteo locks eyes with someone across the room. It’s a familiar black hairstyle and dark, brown eyes and it can only be David. The look on David’s face is neutral, like he isn’t even looking at Matteo. 

Then again, what should his face say - it’s not like he’d light up of the sight of Matteo. 

Matteo is about to offer a smile when someone blocks their view of each other and when that person moves their body again, David is laughing and looking the other way, as if Matteo never even existed in his visual field. 

Leonie is now standing close to David, whispering in his ear. They laugh, she doesn’t let go. They’re dressed quite similar, Matteo notice secondly and figures they’re doing a couple’s costume because they are in fact a couple. 

”Bathroom,” he shouts to Hanna and leaves the made up dance floor that’s in the middle of her living room. 

He locks himself in the smaller bathroom by the front door and sits down on the toilet seat, completely exhausted without knowing from what exactly. The socialisation or the anticipation for something he should’ve known never would happen. 

It is quite exhausting constantly having high expectations for every little thing happening in his life, knowing fully well those expectations will never be met. 

Matteo is bound for a mediocre life. 

He needs a smoke. 

Outside the bathroom window he hears people so going outside isn’t really an option right now… Matteo unlocks the door and heads to kitchen instead. If he can’t smoke, he can drink. The anxiety over his chosen coping mechanisms follows him all the way to the kitchen, and slowly disappears as he opens another beer. Everyone else is doing the same thing, he tries to comfort himself with. 

”There you are!” Hanna shouts from two steps away, making everyone in the kitchen turn their heads for a second. ”Having fun?” 

Matteo nods slightly, takes another sip of his beer and shoots Jonas a look where he stands behind Hanna. He looks drunk. 

”Luigi!” 

They cling their drinks together. 

”I need a smoke.” 

”Just open the window,” Hanna suggest, meaning the small window above the sink. 

Matteo frowns, ”Really?” to which Hanna shrugs, ”I’ll need to air out the whole house tomorrow anyway so,” 

Matteo pulls himself up and sits on the counter, where he had been sitting so many times before, dangling his legs while watching Hanna make them dinner or a snack. He opens the window as much as he can and bring out a joint and a lighter from his back pocket. 

Even if it was an attempt to get out of there, Matteo’s glad he stayed. The three of them spend some time in the kitchen, chatting and laughing.   
There’s only two or three others there, most people are in the living room.

And then, out of the blue, David stands awkwardly two steps from them, looking straight at Matteo. 

They both share a quick nod at each other and when Hanna notice who Matteo’s looking at, she lights up but quickly tugs at Jonas arm. 

”Babe, it’s our song, let’s go,” she hurries. 

”But I’ve barely seen Luigi all night. What do you mean our song?” Jonas is oblivious at what is happening, mainly because he’s already too drunk, but also because he’s kind of oblivious as a person. Sometimes Matteo likes that about him. 

Hanna says something incoherent just to get Jonas to go with her and David watches everything from a very short distance. 

”It’s not you, they’re just weird.” Matteo jokes, to reassure David that everything is fine. It makes him smile and he moves to stand beside Matteo who is still sitting on the counter. David looks good, even while wearing a prince costume they obviously borrowed from the school’s drama club. He’s even got a smaller crown on top of his head to make it complete. He didn’t notice first, but the black eyeliner really frames his eyes beautifully. Matteo wonders whose idea that was… 

”So, uh, are you and the others all wearing the same costume?” 

Matteo groans, he takes another blow from the joint before dumping it in the sink, and looks away to blow out the smoke through the window, while wanting to disappear completely. 

”It was Carlos’ idea. He’s the worst honestly-”  
”I like it.” David says sincerely, smiling slightly when Matteo looks back at him. 

”I, uh, like yours too,” Matteo says,

David asks if he can borrow a joint and Matteo nods, motion for him to get up on the counter too while scooting to the side so David can sit near the window. 

David quickly lights it and looks away, at the window while he takes the first smoke before looking back at Matteo, ”Having fun?” 

Matteo shrugs, focusing more on the fact that David’s face is like an inch away from his own than whether he’s had a fun night or not. 

Instead he also thinks about earlier, when he saw David laughing with his friends, or when he saw him dancing and how David probably has had a fun night. But he can’t say that out loud. Matteo drinks the rest of his beer instead, feeing how the alcohol definitely is hitting him now. He blinks slowly, smiling wider at David. 

”Are you having fun, David?” Matteo asks, leaning forward to take the joint from his hand. David watches him put it between his lips and breath in and then blow it out. 

”I’m- yeah, alright. It’s uh, fun.” David stumbles with his words, hiccups interrupt too. 

_Fuck, he’s gorgeous._

Matteo takes another drag from it before passing it back to David and then he hops down from the counter, head spinning slightly. He have to stand still for a second or two before he can take the two steps to the fridge where he takes out another beer. 

”Want one?” he says and looks back at David, who has his eyes completely on Matteo but shakes his head. 

Matteo opens it and takes a few sips. He’s gotten so drunk his walk isn’t exactly straight and bumps into David’s legs. 

David spreads his legs, and Matteo slides in, allowing David to lock him in by crossing his feet behind his back.   
”Oh,” he smirks, looking up at David. 

”Gotcha,” David jokes, leaning down slightly. 

Matteo swallows hard, his heart is beating fast and head is spinning for more reasons than one. He’s looking up at David, at his smiling lips and curious eyes, trying to read them. 

”Fuck it,” Matteo mumbles and pulls at David’s shirt before kissing him, holding on to his shirt even though David is definitely leaning into him enough, definitely kissing him back.   
David’s one hand digs into Matteo’s hair at the back of his head, his fingers pulling at the hair which brings chills down Matteo’s back. 

He’s pushed back slightly when David slides down from the counter and stand close to Matteo’s armour. For the millionth time tonight, Matteo regrets his costume, wanting to feel David as close to him as possible. 

When they part, Matteo has to take a step back. _”Shit.”_

”Yeah,” David smiles, his hand still tangled in Matteo’s hair, but with a more gentle touch now, which also brings chills down Matteo’s back. 

”You look so fucking good,” Matteo says and kisses David again, hungry for more. Once he’s got a taste of David, he cannot get enough. This is far from what Matteo thought would happen tonight, they barely know each other. A few hello’s in the halls and quick chats whenever their friends stopped and talked to each other, it doesn’t cover much. 

So he is a little taken back when David says ”Wanna get out of here?” to him after they part a second time, looking into Matteo’s eyes with the same hunger he feels himself. He nods eagerly, there’s nothing else he’d rather do. 

”I gotta tell Leonie though, was supposed to sleep at her’s.” 

” _Oh,_ you mean-”

”Unless you don’t want to?” David hurries and he looks a little nervous. 

Matteo’s suddenly nervous too, but excited. ”No, yeah, I do, I do, uh, yeah, of course.” 

”Fuck, you’re cute,” David says under his breath before leaving the kitchen. Matteo takes a second to process the whole thing, and as he looks up to his left, three girls are sitting by the dining table, smiling at him. He can’t make out who they are right now, his head is spinning and heart is beating much faster than normal. So he just leaves, goes straight to the front door and looks for his shoes and jacket. Just as he finds them, David shows up behind him with a big smile on his face, he’s got a backpack on and starts searching for his shoes too. 

The walk back to Matteo’s place is quite rapid, their steps quickens with each kiss they managed to share. 

Once inside,they quickly kick off their shoes and pulls off jackets that end up on the floor. Matteo grabs David’s face with his hands and kisses him while pressing himself so tightly against David and losing himself in it so deeply that he doesn’t even acknowledge how much his nose is crushed against David’s skin. 

”Fuck, I need a piss. And to get out of this fucking thing.” 

”Me too,” 

Matteo stops his movement towards his room, looking into David’s eyes, ”Don’t. Leave it on,” he whispers to which David nods slightly and goes into Matteo’s room, while Matteo quickly goes to the bathroom and pulls off the whole costume in mere seconds, before grabbing his sweats and a t-shirt from a chair that he puts on. 

When he’s in his room, David is half-lying on the bed, still in full prince costume, biting his bottom lip seductively, most likely having no idea what he is really doing with Matteo’s poor heart. 

”Hey,” he says with a low voice, smirking. 

Matteo practically throws himself onto the bed, next to David, ”Kiss me,” Matteo pleads, ”Kiss me, my prince.” 

David chuckles but complies, and presses his lips against Matteo, this time much more gentle than before, he takes his time, like for once they should do it properly. 

Matteo is getting impatient, wanting to feel David’s tongue, to hear the smacking sound from their lips and to breath in the scent from David’s skin. 

The kissing slowly accelerate, and David’s hand stroke its way down Matteo’s stomach to the hem of his sweatpants. He lets go of Matteo’s lips and looks down where his hand stroke over the fabric covering Matteo’s dick.   
”Is it okay?” David asks quietly, leaning his forehead against Matteo’s, grabbing it gently over the fabric while waiting for an answer. 

”Uh, yeah,” Matteo breaths, feeling it harden, as David slips one hand down his pants and wraps his hand around the shaft and begin to stroke it up and down, up and down. 

_”Shit.”_

He pushes his pants down, and David pulls his hand out from his boxers, spits on his hand before continue to stroke Matteo’s now hard dick, moving his hand faster as Matteo moans slightly against his neck. Matteo kisses David’s skin, sucks on it too. His breath is heavier, mouth drier. 

”Kiss me, kiss me,” he desperately whimpers and searches for David’s lips, but David moves further away as he sits up on his knees, and looks down at where his hand is jerking off Matteo. 

”Can I?” 

Matteo looks down to where David is leaning down, ”Fuck! Dude, are you serious?!” 

David doesn’t answer, instead he takes it in his mouth and suck on it, his hand still holding it in a tight grip. 

Matteo can feel himself getting closer to climax. ”Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he throws his head back at the pillow and allows himself to come, his body shaking slightly. 

”David, fuck. That was so hot,” Matteo says as he lies with his eyes close, trying to control his breathing. He can still feel David’s hand around his dick. 

”It was,” David agrees and smiles happily when Matteo looks at him. ”But I need to clean up.” 

He disappears to the bathroom and Matteo is left alone in the bed, exposed and panting. Eventually he cleans himself up with some paper towels he got by the bed and waits for David to join him again. 

David comes back a minute later, in more regular clothes now and the eyeliner is gone. He still looks gorgeous. He could wear a trash bag and Matteo would still be attracted to him. 

”Come, I’ll do you,” Matteo offers but David hesitates. 

”Another time,” he replies and kisses Matteo before crawling back into bed, where they settle in close together, face to face. 

Matteo tucks his hands under his pillow, ”Shit David.” He doesn’t know what else to say, what there is to say. He’s at a loss for words, so instead he places his lips against David’s for the hundredth time tonight, happily knowing it won’t be the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the end... that's what happens when a lesbian write m/m sex scenes....


End file.
